


I need a middle aged Catholic disaster and a space demon

by xbamxheartagramx



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie Brock, Demon Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Size Difference, Smut, Sort Of, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel), general blasphemy, sorry god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbamxheartagramx/pseuds/xbamxheartagramx
Summary: He knows it's incredibly cliche, but Eddie Brock is the kind of guy to fuck up in the best ways so if he's going to have a demonic sex fantasy, he's going to piss in God's face.Inspired by the talented Umikochan. Bless.





	I need a middle aged Catholic disaster and a space demon

**Author's Note:**

> Forewarning, I disrespect God a lot in this. And in general. We don't get along, but I digress, don't read if nailing demons in God's house and idolatry is a problem for you.
> 
> If not, have a good time, you filthy animal. 
> 
> The comic that had to be written:
> 
> Part one: http://umikochannart.tumblr.com/post/183701448582/priestdemonau-omg-what-a-surprise
> 
> Part two: http://umikochannart.tumblr.com/post/183848331942/%CA%96
> 
> Part three: http://umikochannart.tumblr.com/post/183921992512
> 
> *swoons*

**“You want me to** **_what?”_ ** Eddie stares wide eyed at his other, nerve suddenly lost somewhere with the dust bunnies underneath the couch. He swallows hard around the knot in his throat. 

 

“Uh...you know maybe on second thought we shouldn-”

 

**“Eddie. I am** **_not_ ** **a** **_demon.”_ ** The alien, who by the way has very little concept of what demons actually are, manages to sound indignant. 

 

Eddie sighs, scrubbing a hand down his face. “I  _ know _ that, Venom. It was just a...fantasy. Look, it's not a big deal. We don't have to do it.” 

 

**“I'm confused, Eddie. You said religion is sacred, wouldn't that be sacrilege?”** His form undulates, head rising and puffing out in frustration. 

 

“Well...eh-heh. Sometimes sacrilege is...hot.” Eddie might as well reserve his spot in hell, not that much of him believes anymore. He can't remember the last time he attended mass or confessed or even set foot in a church. Well, he does, but he isn't going to think about it right now. 

 

Venom is quiet for a moment, pondering, and then his face splits open in a predatory grin.  **“You like that. The defiling of something holy.”** Eddie shifts, pretending his body didn't react to those words alone. 

 

“Maybe it's a way to get back at God for all this Catholic guilt.” A small part of him wants to cross himself and say a few hail Marys just for voicing that, but he doesn't. There's only one god he prays to now. “But I get it, man. I don't want to...fetishize you.” 

 

Venom trills and nuzzles Eddies cheek, the viscous, sticky feeling of lust trailing across their bond.  **“Wouldn't want you to fetishize anyone else, my little deviant.”** And  _ Jesus Christ _ if that isn't doing things to him already. 

 

“So, you wanna do it?” Eddie bites his cheek as more of Venoms appendages curl around his shoulders and arms to hold him tightly.  

 

**“Yesss. We will try this** **_'roleplay’_ ** **with you, Eddie.”** Venom purrs, lapping at Eddie's cheek and chuckling when the human flushes. 

  
  


~~ 

 

There's a heavy knock on the tall oak doors and Eddie's heart plummets to his stomach. He stares up at the abandoned Christ effigy, limestone tears seeming to mourn the actions about to take place here. Eddie can't find it in himself to feel bad. He pulls at his collar, the clerical white band is constricting and only seems to make him hotter. How he ever thought he'd be able to wear this daily is beyond him. 

 

The door handles feel heavier than they had earlier and he has to wipe his hands on his slacks to keep them from slipping on the iron handles. He can feel Venom on the other side; wanting, searching,  _ hunting _ for him. Being separated is awful, but Eddie reminds himself that he asked for this and he knows Venom will always find a way back to him. When he finally pulls the doors open moonlight invades the once holy space, bathing the dark church in an ethereal glow. 

 

He takes in a sharp breath at the sight before him. Venom, fully formed with the addition of a pair of pointed horns and -  _ fuck he even has a tail _ \- bathed in the celestial glare with that ever present smile. Eddie swallows hard and forces his legs to take a few shaky steps onto the concrete stoop. “Why are you here?” His voice sounds far away and he glances around like someone else spoke, but they're utterly alone. 

 

**“Just want to talk.”** Venom purrs. Somehow the alien knows exactly what to say, how to say it. Roleplaying isn't even awkward for him, being so adaptable and able to change his form at will. It makes Eddie a little jealous, if we're being completely honest, and that only throws gasoline on his desire to be one again. That damned tail twitches and sways like a cat courting its prey and the humans gut feels hot at the sight. 

 

Eddie takes a step back, beckoning for his demonic lover to follow. He leans against a pew, trying to look calm and collected when really his insides are doing cartwheels across his abdominal cavity. Venom takes up the entire doorway, horns nearly scraping stone when he passes through it. “Whose body are you in?” There's a bite to his words that has nothing to do with their game and one of Venoms eyes widens more than the other like he's raising an eyebrow. 

 

**“Just a random guy.”** Venom smiles, tongue lolling out of his mouth to drip drool on the dusty tile floor.  **“Tried to summon Satan, but I came instead.”** Fangs glint in the natural light, eyes narrowing suggestively as he steps forward.  **“Well...that's almost the same, isn't it?”** Eddie shudders, his whole body trembling at how  _ dirty _ Venom is being. The demon form crowds his space, sharp teeth inches from his face. Eddie eyes those horns, imagining his hands wrapped around them and forces himself to concentrate on the words.  **“Are you jealous? Do you want me to be in** **_you_ ** **instead, Eddie?”**

 

That's almost Eddie's undoing, he nearly breaks character and just demands Venom fuck him senseless then and there. But they'd already gotten this far, it'd be a shame to waste the opportunity. “Y-you know we can't.” He stutters, extremely aware of how tight his slacks have become. “I'm a man of God.” 

 

Venom looks to the Christ statue with a snort, trapping Eddie on either side with his rippling arms. Claws scrape against the wooden pew loudly and Eddie swallows down a plea for mercy.  **“Puny God.”** He growls, tongue darting out to prod Eddie's lips. They fall open automatically and  _ fuck _ it's so good to feel him again. Venom explores him like it's their first time, like Eddie is a treasure to be fawned over. Their tongues dance together and Eddie loses himself in it, he cups Venoms jaw and moans into his lover's mouth with wanton abandon. The Klyntar pulls away, running that tongue over his teeth like he's savoring Eddie's taste.  **“Should pray to me instead.”**

 

_ Oh.  _ “I…” Eddies train of thought comes to a screeching halt, the words forgotten in the heat of the moment and Venoms grin widens with the knowledge that this is turning his hosts brain to useless mush. The human bites his lip, steeling himself against the tide of hormones. “Show me how.” He pants, pulling Venom towards the altar where he'd laid out a black cloth surrounded by a ring of lit candles. He knows it's incredibly cliche, but Eddie Brock is the kind of guy to fuck up  _ in the best ways _ so if he's going to have a demonic sex fantasy, he's going to piss in God's face. 

 

**“Expecting me?”** Venom asks, canting his head to the side. Eddie blushes, trying to think of some witty retort, but all the scenarios he'd dreamed up have been swept up in a whirlwind. Venom doesn't give him time to figure it out, pushing him to the floor and kneeling between his legs. The demon towers over him, horns only making him look even larger than usual and Eddie shivers. His pants feel like they're going to tear open any second as Venom leers at him.  **“Good little priest. Ready and waiting like a loyal servant.”** He bites back a moan, trying to keep the resistant facade up when all he really wants is to be fucked into the floor until he can't move.  **“Have plans for you, Eddie. Know how you can serve me best.”** His collar disappears into the shadows. The coat and dress shirt never stood a chance, Venom tears them both seamlessly with a talon, buttons falling to the makeshift bed beneath them. 

 

“Anything,” Eddie groans as Venom caresses his chest, massive palm nearly covering his entire torso. Claws scrape across his muscles and tease his nipples. Eddie licks his lip when Venom tosses his crucifix aside, hissing like it burned him.  _ Fuck resisting.  _ “Anything you want.” 

 

Venom growls lowly, digging his claws in hard enough to leave marks.  **“Be careful what kind of deals you make, Eddie.”** Then his shirts are gone and his pants follow. Venoms nips at Eddie's jaw and throat, scrapes his teeth across his shoulder, tongues the muscles on his chest and the sensitive  peaks mercilessly. Lower and lower until talons dip into the waistband of Eddie's boxers and rip them free. 

 

Sharp kisses pepper over his thighs and Eddie thrusts his hips with a groan, cock bouncing against his stomach. “Oh my god.” Venom snorts against his skin, pausing for a moment to stare up at his lover bathed in candle light and covered in a sheen of sweat. It's primal and raw and  _ beautiful. _

 

 **“Yes, I am.”** He purrs before wrapping Eddie's throbbing shaft with his dripping appendage. The human curses, one hand finding purchase on a horn, the other trapped beneath Venoms claws. He pumps his mates cock slowly, drawing the pleasure out, lapping at the tip when precum pools there. Eddie writhes and his hips jerk with the motions, trying to pull his lover closer and push him away all at once. Venom strokes him a few more times and then abandons his leaking sex to explore the orbs between his legs and the tender flesh hidden behind. **“So good for me, Eddie.”** The demon murmurs against his flesh, voice drunk with endorphins. The tip of Venoms tongue brushes across his hole and Eddie yelps, jerking his hips away. Venom growls, clawed fingers dragging down Eddie's side to pull him back. **“No running now, Eddie. You're** ** _mine.”_** He pushes in, teasing the ring of muscle and stretching his lover slowly. Eddie grips both horns and rocks against the invasion, wanting more. Venom seems to sense it even without being bonded, plunging deeper until he prods Eddie's spot and sends him wailing. 

 

“Shit, Ven!” Eddie curses, gritting his teeth as his body spasms. His lover rumbles, vibrations coursing through the appendage buried inside him and the human whimpers, back arching off the floor. “I’m-fuck!” He nearly cries when Venom wraps a tendril tightly around the base of his cock, effectively cutting his encroaching orgasm off. 

 

**“Not yet, Eddie.”** Venom purrs, tongue leaving him open and excruciatingly empty.  **“Need to prove yourself worthy first.”** A trail of sharp nips back up his torso bring their faces level for another kiss. Claws curl over his shoulders the spikes along Venoms tail leave red trails as it snakes over a thigh. His leg jerks open so the demon can kneel fully between his legs as a hardened thickness pulses against his opening teasingly.

 

“Ven, please…” Eddie groans. “I need you,  _ please.” _ He bucks against the throbbing appendage, aching for contact, needing to be full again. Venom makes a low sound deep in his chest and nuzzles Eddies temple before sliding into him in one smooth motion. The human cries out, legs hooking over his lovers waist, blunt nails digging into his shoulders. Tears prick the corners of Eddie's eyes and he shudders when his body clenches around the makeshift cock buried in him.

 

**“Good, Eddie?”** Venom asks after a few beats of still silence. He nods, wrapping his legs as best he can around Venoms waist and grinding against him. The Klyntar responds with enthusiasm, deep strokes striking Eddie's sweet spot until he's throwing his head back and screaming through a dry orgasm. The first of many. Over and over Venom languidly fucks into him, drawing the pleasure out until it's borderline torture. 

 

“Fuck!” Eddies yell echoes across the sanctuary. It's so good, but he needs  _ more _ . “Thought you were here to fuck me, not make love to me.” He smirks, flashing his own teeth. Venom stops immediately, opal eyes flashing in dancing light. He pulls out and Eddie whimpers, an apology on his lips, but Venom flips him on his stomach before he can say anything. He has a second to gasp and then his lover is  _ pounding _ him. 

 

The demon snarls, tail thrashing behind him.  **“Am I** **_fucking_ ** **you hard enough, Eddie?”** The human makes a sound that might have been affirmation, but it's hard to tell between all his moans. Their hips slap together with a delectable sound and Venoms tongue snakes out to sample the sweat beading on Eddie's skin. He growls at the taste, salty and musky and full of all of those delicious hormones he can't wait to bask in. His tongue trails to Eddie's neck and down his chest to flick over his nipples.  **“Ready to make your offering?”** Venom growls in Eddie's ear, the tendril around his cock squeezing. 

 

“Yes! Oh my  _ god, _ yes Venom!” He pants, biting into the black fabric beneath them. The tendril vanishes, replaced by Venoms massive palm. Strokes time with thrusts perfectly and Eddie screams when he finally cums, hot ejaculate pooling under him. Venom follows seconds later with a roar that threatens to shatter the remaining stained glass. They fall into a heap together, Venoms cock sliding free with a throaty gasp and the Klyntar pulls his other close, lapping at the scratches along his skin to soothe them. 

 

Eddie hums in appreciation.  **“Is your fantasy fulfilled?”** The alien murmurs, nipping lovingly along the back of his lovers neck. 

 

“And then some.” Eddie replies, snuggling closer. His eyes snap open with a thought and he turns to his other with a raised eyebrow. “You don't really have some random guy in there, do you?” Venom throws his head back with a laugh, horns still in place to cast surreal shadows on the walls. His form falls into a puddle that quickly molds over Eddie's skin. 

 

**_Of course not. Only you, Eddie._ ** The voice in his head is comforting and frankly, that's not something he ever thought he'd think about positively. Eddie rubs the mass on his chest, fingers digging into the malleable flesh when Venom purrs into their mindspace, whole once more. 

 

_ Missed you, love.  _

 

**_Worth it._ **

 

Eddie chuckles. “Definitely. Maybe we'll do it again sometime.” Venoms head springs out of his chest with a growl, teeth exposed in a menacing grin.

 

**“One of mine next?”**

 

_ Oh. Shit. _

**Author's Note:**

> Huehuehuehuehuehue
> 
> I can't believe I wrote this.


End file.
